Illya-G047
Illya-G047 was a member of the Spartan-III Gamma Company, and a former member of Team Katar. They are currently designated Missing in Action, as of February 5, 2552. Illya-G047 is the only member of Team Katar to be designated Missing in Action, which the other currently living former members consider to be a great failure on their part, and a tragic loss. Biography: Childhood and Spartan-III Training: Illya-G047 was born March 9, 2539 to a single mother on Ascalon. They drew the attention of Gamma Company recruiters with their exceptional genetic profile, as well as their high scores on intelligence tests. When Ascalon was attacked and Illya-G047 was orphaned, they were immediately taken and shuttled offworld to Onyx by Beta-5 Division agents. Illya-G047 adjusted fairly well to their training, but their average performance physically and academically meant Illya-G047 failed to gain much attention from LCDR Ambrose and MCPO Mendez. It wasn’t until Illya-G047 joined with Riley-G315, Isabella-G238, Kiara-G214, and Nathan-G187, that they began to excel, attracting attention to the future Team Katar. Illya-G047 readily accepted augmentation after being shown Alpha and Beta Company’s augmentation records, believing they had no right to do any less than them. Military Career: Battle for Earth (October 20 - December 3 2552): Team Katar engaged in multiple strategic attacks on Covenant forces, most notably in the infiltration of a Covenant weapons shipment due for the frontlines of the New Mombasa attack, and the subsequent sabotage of multiple crates of weapons. Team Katar functioned efficiently in these missions, and showed great skill at avoiding capture while infiltrating Covenant ships Team Katar executed strategic assassinations of advanced Zealot teams and Sangheili Field Marshals, and one failed attack on a Zealot team, which left Riley-G315 wounded. The identity of their targets are unknown, but is is believed that Team Katar averted potentially devastating attacks on unaware populations by invading Sangheili teams. Post Human-Covenant War (December 11, 2552): The remaining four members of Team Katar were sent on multiple small incursions into Covenant Remnant spaces, mostly to sabotage weapon shipments and assassinate high-level targets, with the intent to destabilize these remnants, and gather intelligence where possible. Missing In Action (February 25, 2552): Team Katar lost contact with Illya-G047 during an operation that placed Team Katar behind enemy lines, specifically to collect intelligence on a rapidly growing den of Kig-Yar pirates. During surveillance, Illya-G047 was spotted by a Kig-Yar sniper, after which they were critically injured by a Beam Rifle. Team Katar was unable to establish contact with Illya-G047, or recover a body, so Illya-G047 has since been declared Missing in Action. Personality: Rather like their teammates, Illya-G047 was confident to the excess, with a fiery spirit, but they had a much stronger sense of duty, to the UNSC, it’s colonies, and all of their teammates. Illya-G047’s tendency to place other’s safety before their own is what placed them in the line of fire, thus leading to their disappearance. Psychological evaluation found no signs of neurological illnesses or disabilities. Combat Skills and Training: Moderately skillful with most UNSC weapons, Illya-G047 was most exceptional in their skill in operating vehicles. Illya-G047 was also a highly skilled medic and computer technician. Description: 196 cm high, 95.25 kg. Short, brown hair, blue eyes. Mixed ethnicities, mostly Russian and Caucasian. Equipment: Before their death, Illya-G047 was equipped with a standard Mark II SPI, and an MA5K Carbine, as was the rest of Gamma Co. Trivia: *Illya is the only member of Team Katar designated MIA. *Illya-G047 defined themself as agender, like some other Spartan recruits, who defined themselves as transgender. Category:Gamma Company